


The One Which Starts With The Ex

by themeltingsnowflakes



Series: The Elippo Series [1]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Marti is a Good Friend, Maybe - Freeform, The Writer is Clueless, brief but there, but i cba to write smut so it may be FWB but without the porn, i dont know where this is headed basically, possibly leading up to a FWB plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themeltingsnowflakes/pseuds/themeltingsnowflakes
Summary: Filippo spots one of his exes at a party and he needs someone's help (Elia's, of course).Things move forward from there.





	1. The Ex

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep and, in my deprived state, the lack of Elippo fics made me sad.  
> So, I wrote this little drabble and decided to post without reading it over (otherwise I would've scrapped the idea of posting altogether).
> 
> Update: I will not be continuing as I’ve fallen out of this fandom. This is weird because I don’t think I’ve ever felt this detached from a former fandom of mine so yeah. There is an actual escape from this??

 

It was Marti's fault, Filippo would argue, even though it was his choice to turn up to the party. Their last conversation over the phone went something like this:

M: Party tonight at 8.  
F: Just tell me where.

Now, that was hardly 'murder evidence of the year' material, but it was enough for Filippo to hold Marti accountable for his being at a stranger's house, rather than being at home (or better yet, out with his friends).

It was just that Marti always seemed to have a sixth sense for topnotch events that were worth his while, so turning him down was almost sacrilege. That's why he'd agreed without hesitation or further information.

Really, it was all going fine until he caught sight of  _him_  dancing barely two metres away.  _His_  name was 'Jacobe', and things had not ended well between them at all.

It wasn't about his lack of care of fashion or his mediocre understanding of other people's feelings. No, it was how unbelievably astounding he was at plucking at your last nerve only seconds after meeting him.

He was a good fuck, though.

Filippo looked around desperately, needing to run for cover more than he needed a number off the cute guy he was dancing with. It was a shame to leave him so soon, but he had more pressing matters to deal with.

Unfortunately for him, he recognised no one in the sea of bodies around him and bit his lip, toying between running away or staying put. Did he really care about being inconspicuous?

Without warning, he was knocked to the side, stepping closer to exactly where he was aiming to get away from. He stumbled, getting ready to spit out some snarky comment but stopped when he saw who it was.

His name was Elio or something, one of Marti's friends; Filippo would've put more effort into remembering, but he was drunk and on edge, trying to avoid a most-probably awkward and unpleasant conversation.

The excuse of intoxication would've been his go-to, had anyone asked why he said what he said.

"Kiss me," Filippo said, grabbing Elia's shoulders with wide eyes and a strong grip. He was tipsy and more than a little handsy, so he hadn't realised that he was practically forcing Elia to give him attention.

"Hey," Elia said, obviously not hearing Filippo. He put his hand on Filippo's hips, assuming that Filo wanted to dance with the way he was holding him.

"Kiss me, please," Filippo said, hoping that his intense pleading would get through to him. He didn't exactly want to jump on the guy, but as the time was moving on, it was looking as though he'd have to do it himself. "Please."

"Excuse me?" Elia said, raising an eyebrow. "You could say 'hello' at least."

"Ciao, now kiss me," Filippo said, leaning in. Of course, he was too slow and a tap on his shoulder only made that clearer. He groaned quietly and rested his head on Elia's shoulder for a second before turning, his fakest smile on display. "Jacobe, it's been a while."

"Hey," Jacobe said, running a hand through his damp hair. At one point, Filippo would've found it attractive, but now it only made him want to gag. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Elio," Filippo said, wrapping an arm around Elia's waist, the boy still swaying to the music. He shivered when Elia moved into his space, his breath tickling his ear.

"It's Elia," he whispered, before smiling at Jacobe. "Ciao."

"Treat him well, Elio," Jacobe said, getting the false hint that Filippo was making before moving to the side. Honestly, Elia didn't know what the big deal was until he turned back around and shot Elia a smirk after a barely a moment of him leaving. "When you get bored of him, you should give me a call."

Elia almost rolled his eyes but smiled at him instead. "Thanks Jake, but Filo has my heart in a vice," Elia said, wrapping both of his arms around Filippo's neck before resting his head on Filo's. It should've been sweaty and disgusting, but they were both too drunk to complain. It was a little weird, knowing that they had an audience, but they stayed in that position, swaying to the music until they were sure that Jacobe had left.

"Fuck, thanks for that darling," Filo said, straightening his shirt briefly before looking back at Elia. Relief cursed through his body, knowing that he wasn't going to have to put up with his ex's badgering throughout the night. He thought he was taken, which he knew wouldn't stop him from trying to get back in his pants next time he saw him, but got him off his back for now.

"Don't mention it," Elia said, shrugging. In front of him, Filo played with his lip ring and Elia couldn't find it in him to pry away his eyes. "Just be glad one of us remembered the other's name."

"Sorry, I panicked," Filippo said, not sounding sorry at all. "But really, thanks for that."

Elia grinned, taking a step closer. "I only did it because you looked desperate," he said, running his fingers along Filo's arm. "Couldn't leave you alone looking like a scared little puppy, could I?"

A scared little-  _what_?

Filo, in the simplest ways of putting it, was speechless. His tongue was paralysed and his mind was shutting down because  _Elia was making moves on him_. That never happened; Filo could always think of a counter-flirt. He was the gay guru, the guy with stacks of pickup lines and a notorious amount of hookups under his belt. So, why couldn't he think of anything to say?

Elia seemed to notice his lack of... anything and everything, and took off with a wink.

They'd both had too much to drink, and Filippo needed some fresh air.

Outside, the smell of beer was staler and the air was thick with smoke. The balcony had a good view which made up for the party-stained atmosphere. He lit up his own cigarette up and took a long drag, wasting no time on his usual "maybe I should quit" debate.

"Hey," Marti said, leaning up against the rail beside him. He shook his head when Filo offered him a smoke, turning towards the dark sky. "Looked like you and Elia were getting pretty close in there."

Filo sighed, taking another drag. "I saw my ex and Elia appeared my best option." There was a beat of silence before either of them spoke.

"Then why are you moping?" Marti said, giving in and taking the cigarette off Filippo. He rolled his eyes when he noticed Filo's face, knowing that he was mixing up a way out. "And no bullshit,  _Jack_."

A beat of silence passed and Filippo mumbled around the cigarette. "I froze." Filo took one last drag before throwing the cigarette on the ground. He put it out with the heel of his shoe, letting it settle with the tons of others on the floor before bringing himself to look up at Martino. "I froze and I don't know why."

Raising his hand to his chin in a sarcastic thinking gesture, Marti hummed. "Huh," he said, taking a moment to fake ponder before turning towards Filo. "You, Filippo Sava, froze?"

"Yes! He was up close and personal with me, caressing my arm and calling me a 'sad little puppy' and I  _froze_ ," Filo said, huffing now. It was frustrating; he needed to know what happened, and Marti's sarcasm wasn't going to get him anywhere. "Sure, he's pretty in a way that makes me want to make him a flower crown and confident in a way that turns me on, but why did I freeze? I've dealt with other guys before."

"But you haven't dealt with Elia," Marti said, shaking his head. "He does that to people: that's his thing. He's one of the reasons I knew I gay."

"Really?" Filo said, an ounce of shock in his voice though he tried not to show it. He didn't seem like Marti's type, not that Elia was his, either.

Ok, maybe he was Filippo's type.

"No." Marti laughed, shaking his head. "I admit that he's cute, but he's too much like  _Elia_  for me."

Filippo didn't quite understand the last part, but he didn't question it. "Is he out?" Filo asked, biting his lip for a reason that was beyond his knowledge. The way Marti stretched his arms out had him stepping back.

"He's Elia. He doesn't need to come out because he's just...  _Elia_. He's a little weird in a very Elia way," Marti said, his face scrunching up at the amount of times he said "Elia" in the last minute or so.

"Right, I just have one more question, my dear Rose," Filippo said, feeling a lot less hung up on what happened and more focused on what could happen. He waited for Marti to nod his head before continuing. "Does he do one night stands? Because I need him in my bed as soon as."

"It's Elia, he does everything," Marti said, wishing Filo luck before rejoining the party.

It took Filippo a few seconds to devise a plan before heading back into the crowd.

Elia didn't know what was coming for him.

Well, maybe Elia did know what was coming for him, but that's only because Filippo was making his way over with two cups and a daring grin on his face.

"Need to get rid of another person? I may start charging you for this 'fake boyfriend' act," Elia said, gratefully taking the cup from Filo before downing its contents in one. He smiled at Filo's face, not having expected him to drink it that quickly.

"I think I need to get a bit more-," Filo paused, passing both of their cups to the drunken dancers around them so that he could step into Elia's bubble, "- first hand experience before that."

Elia's hand curled around his neck, his fingers brushing at the fine hairs at his nape as he encouraged Filo closer. "First time comes free."

"And the second?" Filo asked, away of how it sounded more like prostitution than flirting. They both knew that he wasn't intending on paying him, so it didn't matter. What mattered was how Elia's legs were pressed up against his own, how their sweaty chests kept bumping out of time with the music and how absolutely wrecked Filo was feeling after only a few seconds in Elia's space.

"You'll have to find out yourself," Elia said, pulling Filippo down into a kiss. He moaned at the feeling of metal against his soft lips, but he was enjoying the way Filo's hands slid from around his waist and under his shirt even more.

Filippo was feeling too much at once to respond. His fingertips felt numb as they dragged over Elia's skin, and the sound of his moans made his stomach coil into knots. The firm grip on his neck and in his hair was doing wonders for his arousal, and when Elia tugged his hair- needless to say, he was about ready to combust on the spot.

"We should go somewhere," Elia said, one hand now threatening to dip under Filo's waistband. He played with a few hairs that peaked above his belt, not missing the small thrust forward it provoked.

Filo nodded against his lips, planting a few more before pulling away to speak. "My place, right now."

"Lead the way," Elia said, not giving the room a last glance before he followed Filo out of the building.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might continue if you want? Can't promise it'll be when I'm in a more conscious state but...  
> I crave validation and criticism equally so leave kudos and comments? Please?


	2. Bending the Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went over the last chapter and cleaned it up a little. I made quite a few mistakes (I know there are some more in there but eh).
> 
> I wrote this instead of studying because I didn't want to burn myself out completely from over working (which led to me not doing any work for a day).

The next time Elia saw Filippo, he was at school.

Martino was one side of him and Giovanni was on the other, their shoulders brushing as they walked down the corridor. They were laughing about something stupid that happened on the group chat when Elia looked up and saw him. Filippo hadn't spotted Elia yet, but it was hard to miss Filippo with his now pastel blue hair.

Noticing how Elia had stopped walking, Marti and Gio looked to where his eyes were fixed and knowing look. Gio put his hand on Elia's shoulder, effectively getting his attention.

"We'll meet you outside," Giovanni said, waiting for Elia's response before leaving with Martino. They were good friends who knew enough to leave him try to squeeze a second fuck out of Filippo.

Elia thought over his moves for a few seconds, before walking over to Filo, smiling at the lost look on his face. The party was almost a week ago, and what a long week it was. Most of it was spent waiting for the weekend to come, knowing that it was his closest chance to get Filo's number. Well, he  _thought_  it was his closest opportunity.

Seeing him, now, in his school, provided him the chance to make a move while they were both sober and able to make their own decisions, free of influence.

"Ciao," Elia said, leaning against the wall in front of Filippo, watching as he startled at the sudden appearance.

"Ciao," Filippo said, relaxing when he realised who it was. "What brings you here?"

Elia raised his brow and smiled. "Oh, you know, my education. What about you?" He asked, itching to mention the new hair colour. Instead, he leaned forward and moved a strand off Filo's forehead, silently acknowledging the change.

"Came to see a certain boy who I can't seem to get off my mind, no matter how hard I try," Filippo said, cornering Elia against the wall. Stopping only inches away from his face, he continued. "I'm actually here to drop off Ele's keys, but I was hoping to catch you."

"I could take you too her, if you want," Elia said, putting his hands-on Filippo's waist. Despite being fully aware of his surroundings, Elia couldn't find it in him to bother fussing about who was watching when he had Filippo moving closer and closer to his face. In all honesty, he’s not sure he’d care too much no matter who it was, as long as their presence was welcomed.

"That would be great," Filippo said, tapping his nose onto Elia's nose before pulling away with a teasing smile. He acted as though he hadn't been barely an inch from kissing the other boy as he jingled the keys in his hands. "Except I'm supposed to leave them with one Mr Incanti."

"I'll lead the way," Elia said, his arms gesturing for Filippo to walk beside him as he pushed up from the wall. It took him merely four seconds to break the silence, knowing that a walk with small talk was better than one without. "So, your hair is different."

"Or maybe your eyes are getting old," Filippo said, shrugging. He laughed softly at Elia's mockingly contemplative expression and ran his hands through his hair. "We went out and the person who picked up the least amount of numbers had to dye their hair- not that I'm complaining. I actually kind of like it."

"It suits you," Elia said, coming to a stop outside a closed classroom door. He turned to Filippo and grinned. "We're here and now, you owe me a favour."

"What? For being my chaperone?" Filippo asked, laughing incredulously. However, he didn't argue.

"Exactly," Elia said, still grinning. His eyes flicked between Filippo's, watching his reaction carefully. "Your number."

It took a few moments for the meaning to click in his head, but Filippo shook his head while raising a hand. "I don't fuck the same guy twice, Santini."

Without missing a beat, Elia tapped his chin and replied. "How about I fuck you this time, then?" He was hoping for an agreement, maybe to arrange a rendez-vous before he left. Unfortunately, Filippo's half-hearted eye roll and amused expression told him 'you're cute but no' without him having to open his mouth.

"In your dreams," Filippo said, putting his hand on the door, only stopping when Elia tsked beside him.

"I guess I'll see you there," Elia said, tipping his head. He left before he could see the disbelieving expression on Filippo's face (and maybe he was a little proud of himself, for getting the last word in).

The truth was, he wasn't looking for a relationship, and he wasn't flirting so he could get the 'roses and chocolates' side of things. In simple terms, Filippo was a welcomed anomaly. The sex was great, and there were no awkward turn-downs in the afterglow because they both understood what they wanted: a mindless hookup to end a drunken night out.

So, he wanted to fuck- or be fucked by, he wasn't picky- Filippo on multiple occasions with the comfort of not having to put up with tears or a phone number he'd never call. Of course, that's not to say he didn't want his number. He was the perfect candidate for a friend with benefits.

Except, getting Filippo's number would be one of his greatest (or best) mistakes.

For now, though, he didn't know what would happen. Filippo, along with his blue hair and cheeky smile, was pushed to the back of his head as he made his way towards where he was meant to meet his friends.

It shouldn't have been a shock, what with how long he was gone, that they'd left him to catch up at the square. He was out on duty, scouting for a new booty call, but it surprised him that they'd left without even dropping him a message. Checking his phone, he grimaced at the missed calls from his mum and tucked his phone back in his pocket, saving that battle for a later time.

Upon reaching the square, he realised that he should've taken his chances with his mum. Anything was welcome, anything other than the smug looks on his friends' faces.

Giovanni wolf whistled as Luca called out, "did you get some?"

Martino was the only one who kept quiet, but the way he watched his every move as if he could pick apart his and Filippo's conversation with merely his eyes (and maybe he could, Elia thought).

"Won't fuck the same guy twice," Elia said as a greeting, deciding that they were far beyond the usual formalities. "It’s commendable."

"You're not going to stop though, are you?" Martino said, tilting his head slightly. It was more of a statement, posed as a question.

"Duh," Elia said, snatching the ball off Gio before dropping it onto the floor. He kicked it over to Nico and stretched upwards. "If it takes a little perseverance, then I'm up for it. That ass is worth it."

"You? Persevere?" Martino said, passing the ball to Luca who dribbled it for a few seconds before kicking it back to Gio.

"What can I say? I'm horny and he ticks all of the noncommittal boxes," Elia said, returning the ball before hopping up onto the wall. He laughed when Nico kicked the ball a little too hard, leaving Gio nearly stumbling over a hitch in the pavement as he ran after it.

In the meantime, Martino was staring bemused at his phone, before looking back to Elia.

“I’m telling you this because as your friend, I feel like I owe you,” Martino said, effectively getting the attention of the other boys who not-so-subtly took a step or two forward at the promise of gossip. “Filippo just asked for your number.”

Elia smirked, leaning back on his hands before raising his eyebrows suggestively. “Well, boys. Looks like I’ve still got game.”

“Or maybe he’s just desperate,” Nico said, tongue peeking out as he smiled. It was cute, and Elia could see why Marti’s insides melted at the sight, but be was caught up on what he said.

“Or maybe I’m just that good in bed,” Elia said, tugging his shirt up in a feigned seduction. He bit into the hem of his shirt, moaning crudely before throwing his head back with enthusiasm. Lifting his head back up, he waved a hand down his body before sliding off the wall. “See?”

“Yeah,” Martino said, typing something into his phone before turning it around for Elia to see. “And now Filo’s seen it too.”

Elia went through a whirlpool of emotions, flickering from brief embarrassment to smugness, before settling on neutrality. It wasn’t as if it wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen before.

“Want me to send you our porn tapes, too?” Elia said, wiggling his eyebrows before laughing at Marti’s flushed expression. “If anything, that’s only going to go in favour for me.”

It did go in favour for him, not that he’d know. As an aspiring photographer, Filippo could appreciate the way the setting sun enhanced the ridges of his abs, making his skin glow and the way his face was shadowed by a nearby tree. He could also _hear_ the way Elia moaned in his head, and the memory of the vibrations did nothing short of making his need to get off even stronger.

While he was against fucking the same guy twice, he was inclined to agree with what Elia had said earlier. Really, it wasn’t the same if they swapped roles, was it?

With that thought, he tapped out a quick message to Elia before waiting for a reply.

F: you won me over. my place in half an hour- ask marti for the address.

In reply, all he got was a winking emoji, which he took as a yes.

He had, in fact, assumed correctly, and Elia was knocking on his door almost exactly half an hour later.

Punctuality wasn’t a turn on, but the way Elia jumped him after he opened the door certainly was. Normally, feeling the same body twice within such a short time-span filled him with dread, but all he felt was the same thrumming of the other night, coursing through his veins right down to his toes.

He believed Elia when he said that it was a two-time thing, and that in itself was scary.

Yet, he enjoyed the second time more than the last (though, he’d blame it on the fact that he was too drunk last time to remember it clearly).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, plans have changed (as have fandoms). I will not be continuing as I’m no longer a Skam fan I guess. Yeah.


End file.
